femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunny Qadri (Law
'Saliyah "Sunny" Qadri '(Shohreh Aghdashloo) is the main villainess of "Dirty", episode 12.14 of Law & Order: SVU (airdate January 19, 2011). She was an investigator for the Brooklyn District Attorney for 25 years and was close friends with ADA Page Ferguson. When Page was murdered, being repeatedly slashed and thrown off a roof as Sunny watched, Sunny assisted in the case and fingered convict Angel Rivera as being responsible. But as SVU's investigation revealed, Sunny had been responsible for stealing $500,000 worth in drug money from their precinct. When Page learned her colleague's secret and threatened to turn her in, the evil Sunny orchestrated Page's murder, having Damon Merced (a convict she had bailed out of jail multiple times over the years to do illicit favors for her) and his girlfriend Lakeisha Watkins abduct and kill her. She then enlisted the help of Angel Rivera and his girlfriend Gina to eliminate Damon and Lakeisha to cover her tracks, with Angel hiring an assassin to murder them at their apartment.. All the while, Sunny inserted herself into the investigation, initially avoiding all suspicions. When the investigation into the missing drug money was uncovered, along with the fact that she'd stolen the security tapes for the area where Page was killed, Sunny claimed innocence and defended her theft of the tapes by saying she had wanted to find her friend's killer. When Damon and Lakeisha were found dead, Sunny was quick to point a finger at Investigator Sean Riggs, Page's secret lover who was rumored to have been abusive to her. Sunny's villainous reveal came when Angel revealed her as having hired him to kill Damon and Lakeisha in exchange for a deal protecting Gina, who was pregnant with his child. Detective Olivia Benson and Assistant U.S. Attorney Christine "Chris" Danielson joined the police in going to Sunny's home to arrest her and find the drug money, where Sunny condescendingly denied responsibility and bragged that she would most likely only serve a year in prison. But Benson and Chris revealed that they had finally caught Sunny in her villainous plots, just as a police dog sniffed out the drug money in a wall. Infuriated, the evil Sunny broke open the wall to reveal the stolen money while accusing Page of betraying her and using her to become Unit Chief, forgoing her promise to make her Captain. Benson also deduced that Sunny had been jealous of Page's relationship with Sean, which Sunny rebuffed. When Benson asked Sunny if it was all worth it, Sunny claimed that it was and that she would understand in twenty years when her career and life were over. Sunny was then arrested (offscreen). Quotes * "What the hell do you know!? Page and I started together in Brooklyn. Few women make it that far up the food chain without stabbing each other in the back! We watched out for each other. We had a deal!" (Sunny revealing her resentment for Page) Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Friend Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Opportunistic Corruption Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested